Dreaming of Blues Eyes
by YuukixCross
Summary: When she first saw does blue eyes, she could not stop dreaming about him. Neither get him out of her mind, and her life changes after that
1. Prolouge

Since I saw him, he has been evading my dreams. They start the same way, they progress a little but when I wake up that is where it stops. My dreams are as realistic as can be; I can feel his touch, his kiss and his breath on my neck. I cannot stop thinking about him; he invades my mind everywhere I go. Now I lay in my bed waiting for my eyes to close and my dream to start. As the seconds went by I fell asleep, the darkness hugging me and the dream begins.

I stand in the corner of a grand ballroom, a masquerade; everyone conversing and lucky couples dancing. I play with my Victorian style black dress, and as I look up a gentleman with a mask  
on obviously comes to me and asks: "Would you like to dance?" I smiled slightly and gave a small nod taking his soft warm hand. We glided on the dance floor, I could not stop smiling then he slowly began to lean in. He was close; I could feel his warm breath. A second later our lips touched, a kiss filled with passion, and love. I wrap my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers in his hair as he wraps his arms around my waist.

As quick as the kiss started he takes me outside, to the fountain in the center of the garden. "Be with me forever, Diana" That question always caught me off guard, but I still ask him: "Who are you? You seem familiar..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First day of high school, senior year! (Class of 2011! X3); finally leaving this hell hole. Already with class schedule in hand walking to my first class when I saw _him_. Jack Williams, a fellow blue-eyed, black-haired senior. I have been crushing on him since freshman year but there was one problem. Almost every girl in the student body likes him, like he would notice me over a thousand other girls. Those strong arms, his god like feel every time I walk by him; just thinking about it makes me weak in the knees. If only he knew of how I feel about him, but that would be too awkward. As soon as he passed by me I felt alone as if he would be the one person that is my other half. I find that impossible when he doesn't even notice me, but through the 4 years of high school there was an occasional "hello."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later in the day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In class I concentrate but he never leaves my mind. It might sound weird but I honestly don't care. Last period I was a little late to Biology but being the first day it didn't matter. The teacher tells me that he assigned partners, and then I hear a "Hey partner" and look behind me. HE was standing there with all his glory and I freeze in place. "Hi Diana" My name sounded like bells as it rolled off his tongue. "H-Hi Jack" After stuttering like a total idiot he chuckled as if he found it amusing and I blush. We sat at the lab table obviously when he started the conversation I thought would never happen "How was your summer?" Me acting like the shy self I didn't answer until like a minute later. "It was good." Wasn't that a total lie "How was yours?" I asked back not wanting to go into many details about my so called _happy vacation_. "I spent most of my time with my family in Europe." His answer amazed me, there is no other thing I want to do then travel around the world well there is the fact that I want to be a marine biologist.

We talked all period, like we were long time friends. Then it ends all too soon and he leaves after saying his goodbye. It felt like a dream, one that I was about to wake up and start the day but it was real. As real as every word that we exchanged even with every laugh; I only wish that it lasted longer maybe, just maybe even forever.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I run into my room after getting home, leaving my things in a corner. "Hi mom, Hi dad" I said happily to the picture of my parents. They passed away during the summer in a car crash. No one knows except my family of course. I try hard not to remember it but I have to move on. They would not want me to morn I know that, even when I was the only one who survived. Now I take care of myself so I made dinner and do my homework. I get money from my inheritance; I don't use it unless it is absolutely necessary. I look at the clock, almost midnight, I had taken my shower so I went to bed and let the dream invade my sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream x333 (Author POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People dance happily, the night as beautiful as ever, the full moon shinning as white as a giant pearl. Diana stands, her Victorian dress making her look like an angel, her mask hiding her facial features. He watches from across the room, his mask hiding who he is, only showing his blue eyes and his lips, he looks at her taking in her beauty. She sees him, their eyes interlocking; seeming as if they were the only two people in the room. He walks toward her with such grace that takes her breath away.

"Diana would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Diana did not speak until a few later, after taking in his words. He offered his hand to her and she takes it. His hand was warm, soft and she loved the feel of it against her hand. "Yes I would love to dance with you" He sweeps her away to the dance floor and they dance the night away. She smiles loving to be dancing in his arms, then he slowly leans into her, toward her lips… and then….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Diana POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hear my alarm blaring, and I wake up shutting it off. Sighing after what happened in the dream I've been experiencing a thousand times. I had to wake up when my mystery love's lips were about to touch mine. I still wonder who he is… Why is he so familiar…


End file.
